juebankapaifandomcom_zh-20200214-history
INWO:Limited牌表
这是Illuminati: New World Order的Limited补充包卡牌清单。 Group A.M.A. American Autoduel Association Anti-Nuclear Activists Antiwar Activists Autonome（德语限定） B.A.T.F. Bank of England Big Media Black Activists Boy Sprouts Burschenschaften（德语限定） C.I.A. Cable TV Cattle Mutilators / Kartenlegerin CFL-AIO / Gewerkschaften Church of Elvis Clone Arrangers Comic Books Congressional Wives CONspiracy（德语限定） Conspiracy Theorists Cycle Gangs Democrats / Sozialdemokraten Dentists Deprogrammers Druids Eco-Guerrillas EFF Elders of Zion Empty Vee Evil Geniuses for a Better Tomorrow F.B.I. Fast Food Chains Federal Reserve Feminists Fiendish Fluoridators Flat Earthers Fnord Motor Company Fraternal Orders Fred Birch Society Fußballprofis（德语限定） Gay Activists Girlie Magazines Goldfish Fanciers Gun Lobby Hackers Hipos（德语限定） I.R.S. Intellectuals International Cocaine Smugglers International Communist Conspiracy International Weather Organization Joggers Junk Mail Karnevalisten（德语限定） KKK L-4 Society Lawyers Libertarians Liquor Companies / Brauereien Loan Sharks Local Police Departments Madison Avenue The Mafia Manta-Fahrer（德语限定） The Men in Black MI-5 Moonies Moral Minority Mossad Multinational Oil Corporations N.S.A. NASA NATO Nephews of God Ninjas Nuclear Power Companies Offshore Banks OPEC Paranoids Phone Company Phone Phreaks Pollsters Post Office Professional Sports Psychiatrists Punk Rockers Pyramid Marketing Schemes（Unlimited版无） Recording Industry Red Cross Reformed Church of Satan Religious Reich Republicans / Christdemokraten Rifkinites Robot Sea Monsters Rosicrucians S.M.O.F. Saturday Morning Cartoons Savings and Loans / Versicherungskonzern Science Fiction Fans Secret Service Secular Humanists Semiconscious Liberation Army Society for Creative Anarchism South American Nazis Stammtischpolitiker（德语限定） Subliminals Supreme Court / Bundesverfassungsgericht Survivalists Tabloids Telephone Psychics Templars Tobacco Companies Trading Card Games（Unlimited版无） Trekkies Triliberal Commission TV Preachers Underground Newspapers United Nations Urban Gangs Vampires Video Games Voudonistas W.I.T.C.H. Wall Street / Frankfurter Börse Wargamers Zuvieldienstleistende（德语限定） 'Personality' Al Gore Bill Clinton Bjørnë Count Dracula Dagobert（德语限定） Dan Quayle Der große Magier（德语限定） Elvis Erich Honecker（德语限定） Fidel Castro Genschman（德语限定） George Bush Gordo Remora Hannelore Kohl（德语限定） Helmut Kohl（德语限定） Hillary Clinton Imelda Marcos Jimmy Hoffa / Gewerkschaftsführer Joschka Fischer（德语限定） Manuel Noriega Margaret Thatcher Media Sensation Nancy Reagan Ollie North Prince Charles Princess Di Ronald Reagan Ross Perot Saddam Hussein Showmaster（德语限定） Supertrainer（德语限定） Talkmaster（德语限定） Tennis-Star（德语限定） Topmodell（德语限定） 'Place' Brazil California Canada Center for Disease Control China Dinosaur Park England Finland France Germany The Great Pyramid（Unlimited版无） Hawaii / Mallorca Hollywood Israel Italy Japan Las Vegas Moonbase New York / Frankfurt Orbit One Pentagon Russia Silicon Valley Stonehenge Switzerland Texas USA（德语限定） Vatican City Illuminati Adepts of Hermes Bavarian Illuminati Bermuda Triangle Discordian Society Gnomes of Zurich The Network Servants of Cthulhu Shangri-La UFOs Plot 18 1/2-Minute Gap Agent in Place Air Magic Albino Alligators Alternate Goals And STAY Dead! Angst Annual Convention Are We Having Fun Yet? Assertiveness Training The Auditor from Hell Backlash Bank Merger Benefit Concert The Big Score The Big Sellout Bimbo at Eleven Blitzkrieg Blood, Toil, Tears and Sweat Bodyguard Botched Contact Bribery Celebrity Spokesman Censorship Charismatic Leader Citizenship Award Clone Cold Fusion Combined Disasters Commitment Computer Security Computer Virus Corruption Counter-Revolution Counterspell Cover of Darkness Cover-Up Crop Circles Currency Speculation Deasil Engine Deep Agent Dictatorship Dollars for Decency Double-Cross Early Warning Earth Magic Eat The Rich! Embezzlement Emergency Powers Exposed! Faction Fight The First Thing We Do, Let's Kill All The Lawyers Flower Power Fnord! Foiled! Forgery Freaking the Mundanes Full Moon Fundie Money Gang War George the Janitor GOAL: Criminal Overlords GOAL: Fratricide GOAL: Hail Eris! GOAL: Kill For Peace! GOAL: Let Them Eat Cake! GOAL: Power for Its Own Sake GOAL: Power to the People GOAL: The Corporate Masters GOAL: The Hand of Madness GOAL: Up Against the Wall! Good Polls Grassroots Support Gremlins Harmonica Virgins Hat Trick Head in a Jar Hex Hidden Influence Hoax! I Lied Impostor Infobahn Interference The Internet Worm Jake Day Jihad Just Say No Ketchup Is A Vegetable Kinder and Gentler Let's Get Organized Let's Get REALLY Organized Let's You and Him Fight Liberal Agenda Logic Bomb March on Washington / Demo in Berlin Market Manipulation Martial Law Martyrs Mass Murder Media Blitz Media Connections Messiah Miracle Diet Plan Mistaken Identity Mob Influence Monopoly Mothers' March Murphy's Law Mutual Betrayal Nationalization Never Surrender New Blood New Federal Budget Nice Idea. It's Mine Now. Nobel Peace Prize NEW WORLD ORDER: A Thousand Points of Light NEW WORLD ORDER: Bigger Business NEW WORLD ORDER: Chicken in Every Pot NEW WORLD ORDER: Don't Forget to Smash the State NEW WORLD ORDER: Energy Crisis NEW WORLD ORDER: Fear and Loathing NEW WORLD ORDER: Gun Control NEW WORLD ORDER: Law and Order NEW WORLD ORDER: Military-Industrial Complex NEW WORLD ORDER: Peace In Our Time NEW WORLD ORDER: Political Correctness NEW WORLD ORDER: Solidarity / NEUE WELTORDNUNG: Wiederaufbau NEW WORLD ORDER: Tax Reform NEW WORLD ORDER: World Hunger NEW WORLD ORDER: World War 3 An Offer You Can't Refuse Opportunity Knocks Payoff Pledge Drive Power Corrupts Power Grab Privatization Privileged Attack Pulitzer Prize Purge Reach Out... Read My Lips Red Scare Reload! Reorganization Resistance Is Useless! Revolution! Rewriting History Sabotage Save the Whales Savings & Loan Scam / Zwangsräumung Scandal The Second Bullet Secrets Man Was Not Meant To Know Seize The Time! Self-Esteem Senate Investigating Committee Slush Fund Spasm of Violence The Stars Are Right Stealing the Plans Stock Split Straighten Up Sucked Dry and Cast Aside! Sweeping Reforms Sweepstakes Prize / Lottomillionen Swiss Bank Account Talisman of Ahrimanes Tax Breaks Terrorist Nuke Time Warp Unlucky 13 Unmasked! Upheaval! Volunteer Aid Voodoo Economics Vultures The Weak Link The Weird Turn Pro Whispering Campaign World Cup Victory 'Assassination' Car Bomb Hit and Run Poison Sniper Withering Curse 'Disaster' Atomic Monster Earthquake Epidemic Giant Kudzu Hurricane Meteor Strike Nuclear Accident The Oregon Crud Plague of Demons Rain of Frogs Tidal Wave Tornado Volcano Resource Angel's Feather Ark of the Covenant Bigfoot Book of Kells The Bronze Head Center for Weird Studies Clipper Chip Crystal Skull Cyborg Soldiers Death Mask Earthquake Projector Eliza Flying Saucer The Frog God Hallucinations Hammer of Thor Hidden City Hitler's Brain / Das Tagebuch von Jack the Ripper The Holy Grail Immortality Serum The Library at Alexandria Loch Ness Monster Mercenaries Midas Mill Necronomicon Orbital Mind Control Lasers Perpetual Motion Machine Principia Discordia Rogue Boomer Shroud of Turin Soulburner Spear of Longinus Suicide Squad Warehouse 23 Weather Satellite Xanadu